


The One Time The Venom Siblings Actually Talked (Ish) And Look! No Ones Dead!

by threecheersfortheblackparade



Series: Random Danger Days Fics [21]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Like, by my standars, dont rlly like this but idc its been a hell of a day-week-month-year-decade, just vibin, not actually angsty, this is super happy n nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersfortheblackparade/pseuds/threecheersfortheblackparade
Summary: Party wasn’t one for self delusion. They saw no point in it- maybe an aftereffect of living so long in bat cities ‘logical’ environment, but they’d always been slightly annoyed at people who felt the need to state the obvious. Including, on occasion, themself.
Relationships: Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Random Danger Days Fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908487
Kudos: 4





	The One Time The Venom Siblings Actually Talked (Ish) And Look! No Ones Dead!

Party wasn’t one for self delusion. They saw no point in it- maybe an aftereffect of living so long in bat cities ‘logical’ environment, but they’d always been slightly annoyed at people who felt the need to state the obvious. Including, on occasion, themself.

The joy stood up, and began pacing around one of the many cardboard boxes bananafishbones had left on the floor. They needed to get their thoughts in order.

* * *

After destroya knows how long, a figure somewhat awkwardly edged into the room, and positioned themselves in a chair -legs crossed, sunglasses off- and stared straight at party.

They didn’t have to look up to know who was there.

“Rattlesnake.”

“Party.”

* * *

The remained in silence, as the elder of the two made a futile attempt to figure out what exactly they wanted to say. Kobra beat them to it.

“You want to die.” It was said blankly, without emotion, as though stating a fact- which, in a way, it was. 

“It- yeah, i guess i do.”

“Not guess. Know.” 

“Know” they echoed.

* * *

Xe searched their face for something, and, by the way xe started to relax, xe’d evidently found it.

“So what we gonna do bout it?”

“We?” They couldn’t hide the surprise in their voice.

Party was treated to a rare smile. “You didn’t think i was gonna let ya deal with this _alone_ , did you?”

**Author's Note:**

> ehhh i dont like this but idc  
> comments n kudos welcome :)


End file.
